


Maintaining Control

by anathemagerminabunt



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:24:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anathemagerminabunt/pseuds/anathemagerminabunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An utter PWP for a prompt asking for Holmes topping from the bottom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maintaining Control

While calling their sexual encounters predictable would be severely misguided, Watson has come to expect a specific order to things. How they get there is as varied as can be, widely depending on Holmes' wild moods (though never let it be said that the journey is ever anything but enjoyable), but the end results tend to find Watson bent over a desk, settee, carriage bench, or, more rarely, bed.

Which is why this evening is as surprising as it is arousing.

"Holmes, what--"

The man sighs deeply, slumping his shoulders a little as he looks down in exasperation. "Watson, please. You know I can't abide it when you are intentionally dim." Without another word he slides down another few inches, sucking in a sharp breath as Watson is finally fully sheathed.

Blinking to himself, unable to recall how they found themselves in this position, Watson involuntarily cants his hips up. Instantly Holmes presses down, thighs tightly clamping as he restricts all movement.

"Despite the current... arrangement," he says calmly, as if they're not entirely in the nude and joined together, "I will maintain control of the activities, or they will cease. Is that clear?"

Watson answers with a moan as Holmes slowly begins to lift up all the way before slamming back down.

"Shall I consider that your affirmation?" Holmes asks with a smirk.

It takes a few moments for Watson to remember how to speak, but when he does, fingers digging into Holmes' hips with alarming pressure, he groans, "Whatever you wish, so long as you _move_."

With one last grin, Holmes finally begins in earnest, speeding up and tilting forward until a particular stroke leaves him crying out and panting for breath. After so much teasing, neither can last long and before Watson knows it, he's calling out as his climaxes slams into him with force. A few quick strokes and Holmes follows, groaning deep in his throat.

"Next time," Watson eventually mutters, having regained enough brainpower to speak, "I will make you regret such torture."

Sleepily, Holmes replies, "So long as that is a promise, Watson. You know how I hate to be disappointed."


End file.
